


Affectionate Night

by Tressimir



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira asking to marry Futaba, Dating, Futaba is too cute, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: Akira and Futaba go on a late-night date and Sojiro gets asked a very important question.





	Affectionate Night

The night wind whipped past Akira, his black coat flapping as his motorcycle continued on under his careful guidance. “You okay back there?” He called over his shoulder, addressing the younger girl who was currently seated behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Futaba smiled back at him, tightening her grip just slightly. Her heart was beating quicker than usual, partly because she was so close to her boyfriend and partly because she’d never imagined she would be going on a motorcycle date in her entire life. “We’re almost there, right?”

Akira nodded back to her before returning his attention to the road, the only sounds those of the wind and the rumbling of the motorcycle underneath them. No more words were spoken until they reached Inokashira Park, at which point he pulled the bike into a parking spot and dismounted, offering Futaba a hand as she moved to do the same. “This is a typical spot for couples to spend time together, but there are too many people here during the day. I thought it’d be better with just us.”

Futaba accepted his hand and swung herself down off the motorcycle, nearly tipping it over before Akira used his other hand to steady it. “Just us is better.” She nodded as she spoke, turning to smile happily at her boyfriend. “I’d get nervous if there were a bunch of other people here and that’s not cute at all.” She held onto his hand as they walked over to a nearby bench, sticking close to his side and scooting up beside him as they sat down.

“You’re always cute, Futaba.” The college student chuckled as he felt her hip nudge against his. “But I definitely don’t mind being alone with you. I really enjoy it, actually.”

The hacker blushed hard at his comment and looked down at her feet, her voice low as she murmured, “Good. Even though I started going to school again, I still feel a little stressed when I’m around a bunch of people without you, so we need to be together a lot. You keep my stress damage from piling up.” Her hand found his again, squeezing slightly while she shot him a sidelong glance.

Akira smiled down at her and lightly squeezed her hand in return. “If I can help, it’s all worth it. I love you, Futaba.” He gently kissed the top of his girlfriend’s head, causing her to turn her face upward and catch his lips with hers.

The kiss seemed to last for hours as Akira trailed his fingers through Futaba’s soft hair and Futaba tightly embraced him in exchange, their lips locked tightly together as they shared their affection through the contact. Despite the seemingly slow progression of time, the need for air eventually overcame the couple, forcing them to separate and suck in deep breaths as their eyes remained fixed on one another.

“I love you too, Akira.” The younger girl said shyly, her face flushed as she averted her eyes. “You make me feel special. I mean, I have all our friends, but only you give me this feeling. It’s like my heart goes wild and starts pounding really hard, and I can’t help but get all hot and red in the face, and I just want to be close to you forever. That’s how you make me feel.”

Akira held her close against him, wrapping his coat around her small frame to protect against the chill of the night air. “I can understand that. You make me feel the same, after all; you’re my world, Futaba, and I’d do anything to make you happy.” He felt his girlfriend snuggle up against him and nuzzled her silky hair affectionately, a smile on his lips.

Futaba let out a contented sigh as she felt him hold her, letting her head rest against his shoulder and murmuring, “That’s what being in love is about, right? I mean, I never felt this way before I met you. I guess it’s true that your first love changes you.” She giggled awkwardly while her eyes fell closed, her face wreathed in blissful smiles.

“That’s definitely true. I never thought I’d get this attached to someone, but now you’re the most important person in my life. My sweet Futaba…” He spent a few moments just running his fingers through her hair before adding, “But you shouldn’t fall asleep here. If you’re getting tired, tell me so I can take you back home.”

A cute pout overtook Futaba’s face as she whined, “But I want to stay with you… I know Sojiro won’t let us sleep together. I mean, I get it, but I just want to be close to you and feel you beside me as I drift off.” She lifted her head to kiss him on the cheek before settling back on his shoulder.

“I’ll talk with him. Just know that no matter what, I love you more than anything.” Akira stood and helped Futaba to her feet, noticing her sleepy expression as he led her back to the motorcycle. Once she was firmly holding onto him, he started it up and began the drive back to Yongen-Jaya.

~~

“So, how’d it go?” Sojiro asked as Akira gently closed Futaba’s door behind him.

The young man looked his former guardian in the eye and answered, “It was good. But I have something I need to talk to you about, regarding Futaba.”

A small laugh escaped the café owner as a wry smile spread across his face. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with the ring you bought, would it? Don’t look so surprised; I figured it was coming, and with a box that small it couldn’t have been anything else.” His smile dropped in favor of a stern, more serious expression. “So you’re serious about her? Trust me, if you hurt her I will find you and make you regret it.”

“Futaba means everything to me. My life just wouldn’t be complete without her by my side, and I intend to make up for all the happiness she’s been denied in her past. She’s been through so much that she didn’t deserve – the least I can do is give her a life she can enjoy and be proud of.” Akira’s tone was solemn as he spoke, and Sojiro could see the genuine, pure honesty in his eyes.

With a heavy sigh, he shook his head. “I knew this day would come eventually, but I never thought it’d be this soon. If it were anyone else I wouldn’t give them the chance, but without you Futaba never would’ve recovered from her trauma, and you and your friends have helped her grow into a better-adjusted person. I’ll give you my blessing on two conditions: You will always put her well-being first, and you’ll wait until she’s graduated from high school to propose. Agree to those and I’ll support you in this.”

A smile formed on Akira’s lips as he nodded and declared, “I accept your conditions. I swear, I’ll make her the happiest woman alive.”

“I believe you. Just remember that promise when things get rough.” Sojiro couldn’t help but smile himself. Who would’ve ever thought that the criminal he’d taken as his ward would want to marry his daughter, or that he’d think there wasn’t a better man for her?


End file.
